Play and educational blocks, both with and without raised letters, have been known since the time of Colonial America. While such blocks were originally made from wood, it is now more feasible to mold such blocks from plastic.
Many separate educational devices have come to be adapted which meet the separate needs of children or adults who must learn English, Braille or sign language. Yet in spite of what was previously available, a need still existed for a trilingual link for these three languages which would be attractive to the young.